Hijos del pecado
by maestro jedi
Summary: Proyecto dedicado exclusivamente a historias de los hijos dentro del loudcest.
1. Chapter 1

Este nuevo proyecto se enfocara exclusivamente en los hijos dentro de lo que vendria siendo el Loudcest.

Y funcionara como los proyectos anteriores.

Tan solo deben pedir la pareja o situación que desen.

Sin mas gracias por su en todos mis proyectos y sin mas disfruten su lectura.

Lemy observo las estrellas por algunos segundos, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que se podía percibir, fuera de ese caos que él llamaba hogar, estiro un poco su cuerpo, desentumiendo sus músculos algo adoloridos, deseando relajarse un rato y fumar un poco de esa hierba que había encontrado en el garaje.

O al menos esa era su intensión, al instante de divisar a su padre, recostado sobre el techo, fumando una delicada pipa estilo china, de la que se despedía un ligero humo de olor indeterminado.

Frunció el ceño en el acto, el techo era su lugar, su refugio, el único lugar que tenía, lejos de sus " ** _madres_** " y " ** _hermanas_** " por así decirlo, lejos de esa extraña realidad, que él llamaba familia.

Se dio la vuelta, molesto, pensando en donde ir a fumar ahora, cuando un ligero bufido lo saco momentáneamente de su balance — ten cuidad — dijo su padre sin abrir los ojos — el techo es sumamente traicionero — susurro abriendo un ojo, mostrando su típica sonrisa.

Esa maldita sonrisa, la **_sonrisa Loud_** , la estúpida sonrisa que el llegara a odiar, por no haberla heredado en primer lugar, contaban las leyendas que era irresistible para las mujeres, que con solo sonreír las tenías a tus pies, un sin número de veces, había escuchado a lo largo de su vida, la maldita envidia que sus compañeros varones tenían ante su legado familiar.

Continuo su camino intentando que su padre no se diera cuenta de sus planes — por cierto — repuso secamente el patriarca de la familia — dame esa bolsa — el chico sintió un ligero hormigueo en su espalda, ante la duda de cómo diablos sabía que traía una bolsa, si la tenía perfectamente escondida dentro de su sudadera.

A regañadientes se acercó a su padre, para entregar su hierba, odiando que el hombre lo conociera tan bien — ¿Dónde la conseguisteis? — pregunto su padre dejando su pipa a un lado.

Derrotado conto, sobre su hallazgo, tarde o temprano su padre le sacaría la verdad, en verdad era algo extraño, cuando Lincoln Loud interrogaba a sus hijos, por más que uno se esforzara simplemente no le podrían mentir a él.

Abrió la bolsa ligeramente ante la sorpresa de su hijo, inhalando un poco — esta cosa es una porquería — gruño molesto — tendré que hablar seriamente con Lyra mas tarde — cerro la bolsa y la guardo en su pantalón — ¿así que ya fumas? — pregunto seriamente su padre con un tono condescendiente, que molesto al chico de sobre manera.

— — Si — gruño Lemy secamente — algún problema anciano — reto, quizás estaba cavando su propia tumba, pero era hora de que el también empezara a marcar su territorio dentro de la propiedad, y como los dos únicos varones de la misma, era cuestión de tiempo que terminaran chocando en un duelo de testosterona.

Espero, un regaño, un golpe, incluso un sarcasmo, mas no esperaba la risa sincera de su padre — eres tan Loud — dijo entre risas el mayor — dios sin duda eres mi hijo — repuso Lincoln mientras se ponía de pie — no es que lo dudara — exclamo mientras lo abrazaba — pero en verdad eres tan parecido a mí en algunas cosas — el corazón del chico latía descontrolado ante esa extraña de amor fraternal, entre sus " ** _madres_** " y " ** _hermanas_** " era raro que él tuviera tiempo a solas con su padre, fuera de algunos ratos donde miraban la televisión o jugaban algún juego en línea en alguna de las consolas familiares — que da miedo — termino su padre.

El silencio que siguió mientras ambos se sentaban en el techo, no fue tan incómodo como el joven imaginaba, y a falta de conversación, el mayor de los Loud volvió a fumar su pipa, inundando el ambiente con ese delicado aroma exótico — papa — repuso nerviosamente después de unos minutos Lemy.

Su padre lo observo fijamente, mientras él se armaba de valor, deseando hacerle tantas preguntas, conocerlo mejor, era su hijo, y en cierta manera sabia tan poco de su padre — ¿Qué fumas? — pregunto, lamentando soltar lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza, en verdad era tan tonto, para preguntar eso, en lugar de algo más necesario, como el hecho de por qué la familia entera ocupara tres casas conectas entre sí, las cuales estaban ubicadas en una propiedad del tamaño de un parque público pequeño.

Un ligero humo, salió de la pipa antes de que su padre contestara — una hierba exótica — soltó su padre dejando salir el humo — digamos que es un vicio adquirido en mis años de juventud — su padre rio bajito — qué tiempos aquellos — continuo — éramos tan jóvenes — fumo un poco más, mientras Lemy escuchaba todo en silencio, atesorando ese momento tan extraño, deseando que solamente fuera suyo en realidad — Dipper discutiendo con Wirt sobre literatura, Morty y Billy cocinando, mientras Marco y Fangbone tenían sus clásicos duelos con hacha — otra ligera fumarola abandono la pipa muy suavemente — y tu viejo, compitiendo en algún juego de carreras contra Norman y Finn — una ligera sonrisa se posó en los labios de su padre, el cual recordaba sus tiempos pasados.

— — ¿Los extrañas? — pregunto su hijo, algunos minutos después, dado que su padre había terminado de contar.

Lincoln sonrió mientras dejaba su pipa un lado — a veces extraño nuestras aventuras — saco un pequeño medallón debajo de su ropa, el cual brillo ligeramente ante el contacto de su mano — a un que siempre estamos hay cuando nos necesitamos mutuamente — Su padre le extendió la pipa con una sonrisa en sus labios — fuma — ordeno tranquilamente — por esta vez te lo has ganado — el chico tomo nerviosamente la delicada pipa y le dio una pequeña calada, saboreando un extraño sabor, algo dulce, algo agrio, que difícilmente podría explicar — tabaco de Skullbania — respondió su padre, a su duda silenciosa mientras le quitaba la pipa de sus dedos — con un ligero toque de pétalos de Mewni — el adolescente observo en silencio mientras su progenitor volvía a fumar en silencio — el idiota de Finn decía que se tenía que agregar un poco de azafrán de Ooo, pero ni si quiera el cerezo de lo desconocido, era necesaria para que la mezcla quede perfecta, en eso concordábamos la mayoría — dijo más para sí mismo que para su hijo, un pensativo Lincoln.

Su cuerpo deseaba volver a probar esa extraña mezcla, pero de un ágil salto su padre se puso de pie, con la misma agilidad que un tigre salta sobre su presa desprevenida — será mejor que bajemos — repuso el adulto con una sonrisa en sus labios — estoy un poco retrasado y mama Lynn no es tan paciente como antes — un gemido de asco abandono los labios de su hijo, ocasionándole una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Minutos después ambos bajaban del techo, para entrar en la casa principal, sumergiéndose en un mar lleno de caos, o al menos su padre, que fue jalado prácticamente al momento, por mama Lynn y mama luna, sin bien había traspasado la puerta principal.

— — Hey hermanito — repuso Lyra sonriendo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones — te atraparon ¿verdad? — pregunto juguetonamente, antes que más hermanas se unieran a la plática, evitando que Lemy contestara a su pregunta, mientras se alejaba de la sala principal.

El chico camino de vuelta a su cuarto, entre ese laberinto que llamaba hogar, intentando recordar todo lo que su padre le había contado en primer lugar, a un que algo no cuadraba en su historia, en realidad, sabia de los amigos de su padre, por comentarios de alguna de sus " ** _madres_** " pero no recordaba conocer algún país o región llamada Mewni o Skullbania en realidad, apresuro su paso, deseando que Lupa o Liby no hubieran tomado su laptod en su ausencia, evitando con ello, que pudiera buscar mejor esos lugares en internet, después de todo si su padre podía adquirir esa mezcla exótica que tan difícil era que él se hiciera con un poco de ella en realidad


	2. Rising Sun Lacy

La pequeña sonrió al sentir las fuertes manos de su padre, apretando su delicada cadera — Veo que alguien se está emocionando — reto cariñosamente antes de que su progenitor le robara un beso bruscamente.

— — No me subestimes pequeña — reto el mayor sonriendo — te hace falta mucho camino para si quiera excitarme — la pequeña asumió el reto acomodándose mucho mejor sobre la entre pierna del adulto — y a un así me estas tocando a mi — repuso con una sonrisa de triunfo – en lugar de a mama — Lacy beso apasionadamente esos labios que tanto tiempo deseo probar, que tantas noches fantaseo en besar.

Podia sentir a su padre animándose lentamente, mientras continuaba provocándolo con sutiles movimientos de cadera, ansiando en secreto, el día que se parara frente a su madre con el vientre abultado y reclamara su lugar como la nueva pareja de su papa.

Por que su padre merecía una verdad mujer a su lado, y no una deportista venida a menos que prefirió ser una ama de casa normal, en vez de luchar por sus sueños deportivos, que se quedo al final a cuidar del hogar, en lugar de gritarle al mundo que Lynn Loud podia vencer a cualquier hombre en el deporte que fuera.

Un movimiento brusco la obligo a soltar un gemido de sorpresa al sentir su padre tocándola de una manera, que la orillo sin remedio a un final demasiado apresurado de su parte.

Algunos minutos después.

Su esposa entro tranquilamente en la habitación, con una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad en sus labios — se animo — repuso tranquilamente mientras tapaba a su pequeña — en verdad no pensé que si quiera fuera a intentarlo — contesto Lincoln mientras se paraba lentamente de la cama, que compartía con su hija hasta hace unos minutos.

— — Es nuestra hija después de todo — respondió Lynn sonriendo — si quiere algo lo conseguirá simplemente — susurro abrazo a su esposo por la espalda — como tu en nuestra noche de graduación — sonrió coquetamente — o ya olvidaste como abusaste de mi esa noche — rio suavemente ante la cara de su pareja — si mal no recuerdo, tu abusaste de mí en realidad — respondió Lincoln con una sonrisa en sus labios — la cama era tuya Lynn – reto el hombre — y el pene tuyo Linc — replico su esposa — no te escuche quejarte cuando me vine en tu interior — dijo el hombre, mientras le robaba un beso — ni yo a ti cuando te dije que estaba embarazada — dijo Lynn besándolo, mientras lo guiaba hacia la cama — ¿estas segura? — pregunto algo nervioso — Lacy esta — su esposa lo cayo con otro beso — y eso importa — lo miro a los ojos sonriendo —ella me reto Linc — lamio divertida el cuello de su amado — y a mi me gustan los retos — abrazo suavemente a su esposo— pero detesto perder — beso los labios de su esposo, mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija — en especial ante ella — susurro mientras arrastraba con ella a su esposo a una nueva realidad en sus vidas.

Después de todo no le dejaría tan fácil la victoria a su pequeña, en especial por que ella era la única en el planeta que podia llevar el titulo de esposa de Lincoln Loud.

 **Estamos de regreso, y ahora con esta pequeña historia que inicia un ligero arco de Lacy vs Lynn, quiero pedirle una disculpa a Rising Sun si no es lo que pensaba en primer lugar, pero créeme que en si la idea es más grande de lo que pensé en primer momento, así que espero que te guste hasta el momento.**

 **Sin más me despido, recomendándoles que si gustan pasar por mis demás proyectos, nos leemos en la próxima y que la fuerza los acompañe.**


	3. Fabijosh Lemy x Lupa

Lemy miro embobado a su hermana mayor, la cual sonrió ante la cara de idiota de su hermanito — así que siguiendo los pasos paternos eh — reto Lupa algo indiferente.

El chico sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, mientras tapaba rápidamente su erección, por qué demonios Lupa tendría que haber heredado las hermosas caderas de mama Lucy, no es que él se figara en eso, obviamente mama Lucy nunca se fijaría en el de esa manera, ¿pero Lupa?.

La gótica de pelo blanco negó levemente — no pienso acostarme contigo Lemy — dijo ligeramente sonrojada — sabes a quien le pienso entregar mi virginidad — el chico frunció el ceño.

No era un secreto que todas sus hermanas, tenían ese complejo de Elektra en la sangre, pavoneándose casi descaradamente a su padre, aun en frente de alguna de sus madres, obviamente que también sus progenitoras en ocasiones usaban técnicas fuertemente sexualidades para llevar a su padre al cuarto principal.

Lupa sabía lo que significaba ese ceño fruncido, otra vez el complejo de inferioridad sexual, que Lemy tenía ante su padre, y quien lo juzgaría, técnicamente su progenitor, había preñado a sus diez hermanas, además de otro número indeterminado de amigas, la familia Loud en si misma constataba aparte de ellos once, un número mayor a veinte de medias hermanas, sin contar las que en un futuro podrían salir a la luz.

— — ¿Por qué?— pregunto el chico algo traicionado — ¿porque todas quieren darle su primera vez? — Cuestiono, mirando directamente a su hermana — él tuvo a su primera vez con mama Lynn — susurro algo desganado — ¿porque yo no puedo hacer lo mismo? — el ligero recuerdo de Lacy en traje de baño, no ayudaba en ese momento.

La chica se arrodillo junto a su hermanito — porque es papa — contesto — no lo entiendes verdad — el chico negó — tiene cierto magnetismo — la pequeña gótica se sonrojo — es difícil negar que es todo un macho — Lemy sintió algo de nauseas, en esos momentos — te propongo un trato — repuso la gótica — ayúdame a seducirlo — mordió su labio — y tendré sexo contigo después — la promesa flotaba en el aire, ante la expectativa de ambos preadolescentes.

— — Esta bien — susurro el pequeño derrotado — te ayudare a tener sexo con papa — miro a lupa mientras luchaba contra las náuseas — pero después — una ligera sonrisa se posó en sus labios — tu serás mía toda una noche — intento tocar la mejilla de Lupa antes de sentir un ligero manotazo — no intentes sonreír como el — reto la chica — la sonrisa Loud no es algo que hayas heredado en realidad — repuso mientras se ponía de pie — y será un solo acoston, con preservativo, no mayor a ocho minutos — explico intentando no mostrarse nerviosa — está bien — contesto el chico completamente sonrojado, mientras estiraba la mano.

La cual su hermana apretó firmemente, cerrando un trato que desencadenaría una madeja de problemas en la así llamada comuna Loud.


	4. Lemy 1

La chica frunció el ceño — me estas escuchando — repuso molesta cruzando los brazos, ante la indiferencia de su hermano menor, en verdad empezaba a notar gran problema de haber hecho ese trato con el idiota de Lemy.

El castaño se quitó su auriculares un poco molesto — escuche cada palabra — reto mirando a su hermana directamente a los ojos — solo que tu plan está condenado a fracasar — la gótica tomo al pequeño idiota entre sus manos — y a un que me golpes eso no cambiara el hecho de que tu plan es una mierda — la cachetada no se hizo esperar.

Dejando a un adolorido Lemy Loud sobándose su mejilla — imbécil — grito Lupa saliendo de la habitación.

 **Zorra** , fue la respuesta mental del chico, ante el plan de su hermana, bufo un poco molesto, en verdad Lupa estaba tan segada por su complejo de Elektra, que no notaba el gigantesco hueco dentro de su plan.

Incluso el siendo algo torpe en las cuestiones amorosas, sabía que meterse en el cuarto de su padre usando solamente una de sus camisas, era una mala idea, porque si la tonta de Lupa se viera puesto a investigar un poco, sabría que la técnica de la camisa era exclusiva de mama Lori, sintió escalofríos al recordar lo explicita que había sido Loan al contarte como su madre se acostaba con papa.

Flash back.

— — La camisa que papa uso en el trabajo — continuo la mayor — papi tiene algunos fetiches raros — la mayor sonrió ante la incomodidad — Mama Lori es la única que puede usar el fetiche en exclusividad — después responder distraídamente a su pregunta por demás bochornosa que fuera la misma, la mirada algo perdida de su hermana mayor, que acostumbrada a ser la más relajada dentro de la familia, cambio a una de total seguridad — pero mejor no preguntes lo que no te concierne Lemy — fueron las agresivas palabras de su hermana mayor antes de arrogarlo de su habitación.

Fin del flash back.

Se puso de pie, deseando desesperadamente romper ese estúpido acuerdo, Lupa nunca se acostaría con él, por obvias razones, la principal que junto con Leia era de las que peor lo trataba.

Se sentó en su ordenador molesto —¿Qué demon…? — intento preguntar minutos despues, antes de que alguien le tapara la boca — sé que estas planeando algo con esa zorra nocturna — susurro una voz juguetonamente, poniendo duro al chico, al sentir los pezones de su interlocutora, pegados a su espalda — así que te propongo un trato — el pequeño trago un poco de saliva, ante el pequeño cosquilleo que sentía al tener esos labios tan cerca de su rostro.

Su silla giro lentamente, dejándolo frente a frente con la intrusa de su habitación — dime de que se trata — lemy quedo hipnotizado ante los suaves labios que tanto ansiaba profanar — y te daré un beso a cambio — Lacy sonrió juguetonamente, mientras se acomodaba unos cuantos mechones rebeldes detrás de su ojera.

Sonrojado a un más al chico, el cual sintió que por vez primera comprendía un poco mejor a su padre, si Lacy era tan bella, mama Lynn en su juventud debió haber sido una levanta pollas de primera.

— — Y si la respuesta me agrada — la chica se lamio sus labios lentamente — quizás te de una pequeña recompensa — el chico tuvo que usar toda su maldita fuerza de voluntad para no mojar sus pantalones, ante la maravillosa vista de los senos bien formados de su hermana mayor, que se colaban sutilmente atreves de esa playera deportiva algo holgada — tenemos un trato — Lacy sonrió al ver como el pequeño era como arcilla entre sus dedos.

Después de todo, Lemy era solamente un pequeño tonto al que todas podían abusar.


	5. Lemy 2

— — ¿Qué están haciendo? — pregunto traviesamente alguien desde la puerta, obligando a ambos a separaron ante la pregunta de la recién llegada, a un que en el interior Lemy sintió que su corazón estaba a punto de explotar del susto — ¿Por qué los bomberos le echaron agua a los perros? — pregunto juguetonamente su hermana mayor, ante la incomodidad obvia de los presentes — porque la perra estaba demasiado pegada al perro — la sonrisa que acompaño al chiste era más tétrica que el chiste en sí mismo — creo que iré a entrenar con mama — exclamo Lacy saliendo demasiado rápido de su habitación, dejando atrás a un temeroso Lemy.

Había reglas no escritas en la casa, comportamientos que todo mundo sabía, nadie interrumpía a mama Lola en su tarde de belleza, nadie cuestionaba sobre música a mama Luna, o tomaba algo que mama Lisa te diera en un vaso de cristal misterioso, pero la regla más importante no escrita era el primero de abril, estar lo más lejos de la casa que pudieras, quedándose generalmente solo en la misma papa y mama Luan.

La chica de frenillos sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación — que sucede te comió el ratón la lengua — Lemy analizo sus opciones, podía intentar cambiar el tema, mantener el silencio, o en el peor de los casos seguirle el juego, el único detalle del jodido asunto, era que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a Liby era muy difícil escapar de ella, el golpe llego más rápido de lo que esperaba, sintió la pared de su habitación demasiado fría, a un que quizás era porque su hermana mayor lo había levantado como si fuera una almohada y pegado contra la misma de una manera algo brusca.

— — Sé que tienes un trato con la gótica rara — Lemy trago un poco de saliva — ¿de qué se trata? — internamente sonrió, si Liby preguntaba significaba que no sabía a ciencia cierta de que iba el asunto — además de que hablabas con la galga esa — y hay iba de nuevo comparando a Lacy con una galga de carreras, era una manera elegante de decirle perra, el mismo apelativo que mama Lynn levaba al ser casi la favorita de papa.

Sintió un leve hormigueo en su estómago, al recordar eso, en cierta manera, mama Lynn y Lacy eran junto a papa una familia funcional, el padre que trabaja, la madre que equilibra un trabajo y las labores del hogar, y la hija sobresaliente en el ambiente deportivo.

El cambio de escenario lo saco de su inquietud mental, le tomo algo de tiempo, darse cuenta de la posición, el recostado en su cama, con Liby sobre de él, presionando cierta parte de su anatomía contra la de ella — podemos hacer un trato — susurro la chica moviendo un poco su cadera, arrancándole al chico un jodido gemido de excitación — y creo que no te arrepentirás en lo absoluto — aparte de los frenillos el cuerpo de su hermana mayor no estaba mal, quizás no tuviera tanto busto como Loan o Lene, o tanta cadera como Lacy o Lyra, pero sus jodidas piernas, era otro asunto aparte, esbeltas agiles, torneadas, por el uso constante del monociclo que usaba en sus rutinas, además de que era después de su hermana deportista la que mejor agilidad y flexibilidad tenia — que dices — su hermana acaricio su pecho, metiendo su mano debajo de su playera, llegando más lejos que las otras dos — si me dices todo lo que quiero saber — acaricio tenuemente uno de sus pezones, arrancándole otro gemido de placer, llevándolo a temer, correrse en los pantalones y que Liby pudiera sentir su eyaculación — ¿Tenemos un trat…? — quiso preguntar antes que la puerta de la habitación se abriera de golpe.

— — Lemy — replico su hermana mayor — Mama te busca — dijo Lyra con una cara de pocos amigos — es hora de tu practica de batería — miro extrañada a sus hermanos menores — ¿Qué diablos están haciendo? —.

 **Se preguntaran, porque estoy alargando este arco, es porque le queda una última parte y se cierra el ciclo, las demás sugerencias ustedes decidirán si continúan en el mismo arco narrativo, o tendrán su propio universo argumental.**

 **Después de esta pequeña aclaración me despido gracias por leer y que la fuerza los acompañe.**


	6. Lemy 3

Oficialmente ese día era una completa mierda, justo cuando parecía que dejaba de ser un patético virgen, llegaba Lyra y arruinaba la única oportunidad clara de tener algo con alguna de sus hermanas, quizás no fuera Lacy, pero que Liby no era una mala opción para tu primera vez.

Ahora además de ser reprendido por su hermana, dado que Liby salido corriendo de la habitación dejándolo cargar con el problema él solo.

¿Existía algo peor que te encontraran en una situación de ese estilo con tu propia hermana? Al menos en la casa Loud si la había, ser llevado por Lyra como prisionero a la silla eléctrica.

En una casa tan grande existían pequeñas normas que cumplir, detalles que hacían su convivencia más tolerable, tanta gente viviendo bajo los mismos techos no era demasiado sano, y una de esas leyes no escritas era la forma en que Lyra llevaba a sus hermanos a recibir el castigo con su **"madre"** correspondiente.

El tener muchas **"madres"** no correspondía a muchos castigos, todas cuidaban de todos, en eso no había duda, pero en el fondo solo a la progenitora podía impartir los castigos o reprimenda correspondientes, y en ese caso para su desafortunada suerte Lyra era su hermana principal y mama Luna en ocasiones era más estricta de lo que su apariencia roquera delataría en primera instancia.

Cuando Lyra llevaba a uno de sus hermanos tenía tres formas de comunicar la gravedad del asunto, ser llevado de la mano era una falta pequeña, quizás comer un pudin de extra o pintar con crayones una pared, ir detrás de ella, significaba algo más serio, alguna pelea o romper cosas de otras hermanas, pero estar enfrente de ella, significaba que la falta ameritaba un castigo extremo.

En su mente lo más leve serian cinco meses sin internet y televisión, en lo más grave un campamento militar, donde seria abusado por los mayores de maneras poco agradables, con castigos más o menos parecidos entre medias.

— — ¿Qué paso? — y si el chico sentía que su día no iba a ser mucho peor, esa voz le indicaba que podía ser a un peor.

" **Papa"** Lincoln era la última palabra en las casas, en respecto a casi todo en ella, el presupuesto, la educación, problemas internos entre sus **"esposas"** o **"hijas"** y en este caso de su único hijo varón, incluso Lyra tenía problemas de mantenerse firme dado que con su **"padre"** su voz tomaba un tono más dulce, casi meloso, y sus mejillas se sonrojaban al verlo, usar los lentes de lectura que con los años termino usando.

Obviamente su hija mayor tartamudeo un poco avergonzada, ante las palabras que abandonaros su boca, sintiéndose algo tonta — él estaba en su cama — intento continuar — y tenía a Lib.. — diablos que hablar con su **"padre"** la descolocaba totalmente.

El chico miro a su hermana y luego a su progenitor — — Estaba manoseando a Liby — Bufo Lemy con una sonrisa de lado — ¿tienes algún problema con ello anciano? — definitivamente si iba a ser castigado, que importaba decirle a su **"padre"** lo que en verdad quería decir.

El pequeño grito que dio Lyra lo recordaría toda la vida, pero extrañamente su **"padre"** sonrió un poco — yo me encargare de tu hermano — repuso tomando al chico por el hombro — puedes decirle a tus **"madres"** que tendré la tarde un poco ocupada — su hermana sonrió tontamente, y se alejó del sitio con una tímida sonrisa, haciendo sentir un poco de nauseas en su estómago, incluso si él iba a ser castigo a Lyra le importaba menos, dado que podía ser por unos instantes la portadora de la autoridad del patriarca de la familia.

Minutos después.

Nunca había entrado en la oficina de su **"padre"** era una habitación vetada de los juegos u otras actividades, era el santuario por así decirlo, el lugar donde se desidia toda la vida de la familia en realidad, y para su desgracia era un lugar bastante simple, sin fotos de la familia, sin muebles vistosos, solo un pequeño escritorio con una computadora algo anticuada en ella, un librero con algunos libros una puerta al fondo de la misma y nada más.

— — Toma asiento — repuso su **"padre"**.

O al menos eso fue lo último que le dijo, dado que llevaban aproximadamente cinco minutos sin hablar, y aun que él estaba dispuesto a no quebrarse ante su progenitor, le era una misión cuesta arriba no intentar desafiar su autoridad.

— — ¿Cómo paso todo? — pregunto finalmente el mayor de los dos.

El menor formo una tenue sonrisa — bueno ya sabes, estaba en mi habitación y Liby entro a preguntar una cosa, y bueno eso llevo a otra cosa, y cuando me di cuenta la tenía sobre de m… — intento contar antes de escuchar la risa de su **"padre"** inundar la habitación.

En definitiva eso no era nada bueno — dios — rio Lincoln — no hay duda que eres mi hijo — intento regular su respiración — la misma escusa le di a **"mama"** Lori mi primera vez — dejo de reír solo con una pequeña sonrisa adornado sus labios — no con las misma palabras, pero asumo que al menos a ti no te agarraron con los pantalones abajo y con tu **"hermanita"** con su playera demasiado arriba — se puso de pie y camino hasta el otro lado de escritorio — bien ahora cuéntame la verdad — se recargo en el mueble y miro a su hijo — y solo quiero escuchar la verdad entendido — el tono de su voz, dejaba entre vez que de los recuerdos pasaban a asuntos más serios.

Si dijera que nunca tuvo miedo de su **"padre",** estaría mintiendo, lo odiaba por algunas razones raras, pero en el fondo solamente quería ser como el, una persona segura de sí misma, con tanto amor que recibir de todas esas bellas mujeres, intento contarle la verdad, pero su voz simplemente se quebró, llorando al final como un completo tonto — No estás en problemas — repuso su **"padre"** poniéndose a su nivel — así que deja de llorar — el chico se limpió rápidamente sus ojos, deseando no ser tan débil emocionalmente en ocasiones — Veamos si averiguo que paso — su progenitor volvió a recargarse en el escritorio — me imagino que alguna de tus **"hermanas"** llego con alguna loca idea — Lemy asintió sin hablar — y te prometió algo a cambio — el chico asintió de nuevo — y conociendo a mis **"hijas"** — repuso el mayor — yo tenía algo que ver con ese plan cierto — un pequeño si abandono los labios de su hijo — y lo que te iban a dar a cambio tenía que ver con esto cierto — el sonrojo que inundo sus mejillas al momento que su padre le lanzaba un condón a sus manos, era bochornoso por sí mismo — No hay duda que eres mi hijo — bufo su padre — estas atrapado en la red de tus **"hermanas"** así como yo estoy atrapado en la red de tus **"madres"** — dijo caminando hacia la puerta que quedaba al fondo de la habitación — ven conmigo— ordeno abriendo la puerta.

Se tuvo que tallar los ojos al ver la habitación, un sillón triple, acompañada de una televisión de noventa pulgadas, varias consolas, un acuario de vida marina que cubría casi la pared del fondo y una cama individual y un montón de libros de ciencia ficción mangas y comic — este es mi santuario — respondió su **"padre"** a una pregunta no hecha — o pensabas que me pasaba todos los días solo teniendo sexo con tus **"madres"** — era oficial si sintió nauseas en ese momento y lo expresaba con su cara un poco mareada — te quieres acostar con tus **"hermanas"** y te da nauseas que yo lo haga con tus " **madres** " — reto su **"padre"** sentándose en el sillón — en verdad eres mi hijo — rio — somos demasiado parecidos en realidad — se recostó cerrando los ojos — demasiado dominantes en lo que respecta a lo que queremos — el pequeño se sentó al lado de su progenitor, sin responder, quedando en un silencio agradable —Lacy ¿verdad? — Pregunto el mayor con los ojos cerrados — Si — fue la respuesta de Lemy — heredo la figura de Lynn — respondió su " **padre"** sonriendo tímidamente — En realidad no me extrañara que ella fuera la que te despertó ese lado en realidad — su **"padre"** abrió los ojos — ¿en realidad quieres seguir adelante? — Cuestiono a su hijo — eres joven a un — se acomodó mejor — Lemy son tus **"hermanas"** — dejo salir un pequeño bufido — tú te acostaste con las tuyas — reto el menor — y todo te salió bien ¿no? — cuestiono su hijo — no en realidad — respondió su **"padre"** — antes de Loan o de Lyra, digamos que tuvimos algunas malas experiencias — el silencio se puso bastante incomodo — Lacy no fue el primer bebe de Lynn — miro a su pequeño — en realidad tuviste tres hermanos más — dejo caer esa bomba muy lentamente — Lynn Jr Jr — susurro su padre — viera sido mi primer hijo — dejo escapar un par de lágrimas — tenía unos tres años más que tu — empezó a contar — **"mama"** Lynn y yo estábamos en un baile de secundaria, y éramos algo así como una pareja — rio incomodo — llevábamos teniendo relaciones desde hacía unos años, pero siempre cuidándonos excepto esa noche — dejo caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón — tuvimos miedo — miro a su hijo — tus **"madres"** casi me asesinan — volvió a cerrar los ojos — pero todas nos apoyaban — apretó los puños — pero algo paso — abrió los ojos dejando salir unas cuantas lagrimas — el cuerpo de Lynn rechazo el feto dos meses después — abrazo a su hijo — créeme que no quiero que pases por algo parecido — Lemy sintió a su padre tan vulnerable por primera vez frente a sus ojos, no estaba ese tipo semental que todos sus amigos admiraban, no estaba el hombre con un plan, el padre que estaba en todos lados a la vez.

El abrazo duro más de lo que alguno de ellos pensó — pero dado que eres mi hijo — susurro su **"padre"** rompiendo el abrazo — asumo que continuaras con tu plan ¿No? — pregunto.

Lemy sonrió tímidamente antes de responder con un pequeño — Si —.

Lincoln se paró de un salto y camino hacia una pequeña estantería que tenía bajo el acuario — en ese caso toma — repuso dándole una pequeña caja con tres preservativos — dudo que uses todos pero siempre trae uno contigo — dijo secamente — en mi experiencia Liby, Lupa y Lacy son las que más fácil te llevaran a la cama — miro divertido la cara de su hermano — o pensabas que tenías opinión en este asunto — rio — ellas son las que deciden como y cuando se acostaran contigo — dejo salir un suspiro — créeme que eso de que soy el **"jefe"** de esta familia está más sobrevalorado que nada — analizo el rostro contrariado de su hijo — descuida todo saldrá bien — tomo el control de la televisión — pero no presiones las cosas de acuerdo — le dio un mando a su hijo — pero sobre todo asume las consecuencias de tus actos — el juego de disparos inicio, dando por concluida la plática familiar.

Abriendo toda una nueva realidad llena de tantas posibilidades buenas o malas para el único preadolescente varón de la familia Loud.

Mientras en otro lugar.

En tres cuartos distintos, tres mentes diferentes, pensaban en una sola cosa en realidad.

¿Por qué diablos se sonrojaban al pensar en ese pequeño enclenque desnudo?

No es como si ellas estuvieran enamorándose de Lemy en realidad, un bufido de fastidio salió de los cuartos continuos de las tres hijas de en medio de la familia, cada una con sus propios demonios y necesidades, pero desde ahora una sola misión.

Antes de acostarse con **"papa"** , necesitaba practicar un poco, y dado que Lemy era una versión en miniatura de su **"padre"** en ocasiones que mejor sujeto de práctica en realidad.

Después de todo, si no podías hacer que Lemy suplicara de rodillas follar contigo, que esperanzas tenías de meterte en la cama de **"papi"** en realidad.

 **Bueno gente este es el capítulo final de este arco, siento alargar demasiado la primera historia, pero me gusta la personalidad de Lemy, a un que siento que algunos les dolió que el pobre no ganara ni una, pues ahora tienen mucho que ganar, por cierto, continuare ahora si con sus parejas de los comentarios, pero necesito que me digan que si quieren que estén inmiscuidas dentro de esta línea temporal o quieren que sean líneas argumentales diferentes, un agradecimiento por leer mis historias y sin más que comentar me despido**

 **Y que la fuerza los acompañe.**


	7. LupaxLemy

La pequeña gótica de pelo blanco, deposito intranquila su novela de horror sobre su cama, mientras inconscientemente tardeaba la canción que en esos momentos inundaba su habitación.

No debía ser un genio, para saber que el culpable de que su tarde tranquila, se convirtiera de golpe en un concierto unipersonal, era el tonto de Lemy, solo él podía arrancar esas notas de una guitarra tan vieja.

Se levantó de mala gana, y se preparó para confrontar a ese mugroso enano, ¿Quién se creía que era? Ella anhelaba ese día con todas sus ganas y el gusano, destruía su paz y tranquilidad.

Pateo la puerta para abrirla, gritando de sorpresa inmediatamente después — pero qué demonios — replico el chico algo asustado, mirando a su hermana fijamente — Lupa que mierda te pasa por el cerebro — reclamo molesto mientras se paraba de su cama.

El fuerte sonrojo de sus mejillas la avergonzaba a un más que desviar la mirada todo el tiempo — a mí — recalco — que mierda te pasa a ti — señalo — por qué diablos estas tocando la guitarra desnudo — el chico bajo su mirada rápidamente, y se tapó la erección con la guitarra de una manera por demás burda, no es que tuviera erecciones incontroladas, pero estaba tan relajado, y tocar a su pequeña Muchi, le reconfortaba tanto, el punto no era que tuvo una erección tocando una guitarra, el punto era que hacia Lupa en su habitación en primer lugar.

— — ¿Qué haces aquí? — inquirió aterrado mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su cama, e intentaba sin éxito coger una de las sabanas.

Lupa sentía como su corazón seguía latiendo descontroladamente, a un que su cerebro solo tenía un mensaje en repetición automática, y ese mensaje era " **la tiene grande** " en verdad era una maldita enferma mental, en esos momentos, pero incluso con la guitarra sobre su zona, a un podía notar un poco sus testículos sobre saliendo, eh inconscientemente trajo un poco de saliva — yo — miro nerviosa al techo — yo — continuo sin saber que decir, aparte de " **la tiene grande** " lo cual era sumamente estúpido en ese momento — yo me largo de aquí — rugió saliendo de la habitación para instantes después abandonar la casa, necesitaba aire, en verdad necesitaba aire.

Lemy suspiro aliviado mientras dejaba caer su guitarra, al suelo, y corría para cerrar la puerta, recargándose contra ella segundos después.

Su respiración intentaba regularse, pero su mano tenía otra idea muy distinta, una que tenía que ver, con el sonrojo de Lupa, con los labios de Lupa, con lo lindos y definidos que lucían esos pequeños senos tan lindos que tenía su hermana mayor.

Se tocó levemente, antes de abrir los ojos de golpe, sintiéndose a un más enfermo de lo habitual, si ya de por si era difícil asumir que se tocaba pensando en Lacy, sumar a Lupa era extraño, a un más extraño, era el notar que le gustaban las chicas de poco pecho.

Mientras Lemy seguía su instinto, Lupa entraba corriendo en la tienda que su madre tenía a dos cuadras de distancia de la casa familia.

— — Bienvenida — repuso suavemente mama Lucy detrás de ella, arrancándole un pequeño grito de terror a su hija — ¿Lupa que haces aquí? — pregunto preocupada, la gótica mayor, antes de sentir a su pequeña abrazada a su cuerpo.

Un abrazo demasiado familiar, un abrazo que encerraba viejos secretos familiar, un abrazo que solo podía significar una cosa.

Loudcest.

 **Bueno regresamos, ando algo oxidado, dejas de escribir unos días y te oxidas, pero en mi defensa, pasaron tantas cosas esta semana, que ya ni quejarse es bueno, gracias por leer.**

 **Nos leemos pronto y que la fuerza los acompañe.**


	8. Lemy

Lemy bajo la mirada intentando no llorar, al ver la pequeña escena ante sus ojos.

¿Acaso a él lo cargaron igual? Fue la pregunta que se repetía cíclicamente en su cerebro, angustiándolo con cada nuevo recordatorio al ver a su padre, cargando al más reciente integrante de la familia.

Logan Loud, era el centro de atención de la familia, con todas sus madres y hermanas revoloteando como polillas alrededor de su padre y el nuevo bebe.

¿Qué tenía de especial en realidad? Solo sería otra boca que alimentar y que se uniría a ese manicomio que llamaban hogar, con un montón de reglas, hermanas chismosas y sexualmente ambiguas, madres con personalidades dominantes y demasiado definidas además de un padre que la mayoría de las ocasiones era distante y frio.

Intento salir apresuradamente de la habitación, deseando esconderse en su cuarto los próximos meses para variar, o al menos ese era su plan antes de que una poderosa mano lo agarrara del hombro — déjenos a solas — ordeno su padre con un tono de voz, demasiado dominante que pocas veces usaba en realidad, erizándole la piel al momento, de poder sentir tan cerca a su figura paterna.

Secretamente le gustaba cuando su padre le prestaba toda la atención, pero el sentimiento de traición al verlo delante suya con el pequeño bebe en sus brazos le hacían sentir nauseas estomacales — se lo que estás pensando — repuso secamente su padre — pero en verdad crees que odiar a tu hermano es la solución a esos sentimientos — los ojos del anteriormente único varón de la familia se agrandaron llenos de sorpresa — te conozco demasiado bien hijo mío — respondió su padre con una pequeña sonrisa — a un que no pasamos tanto tiempo como me gustaría, eres mi hijo favorito — las mejillas de Lemy se sonrojaron fuertemente ante esas palabras — y ahora que me dices si me ayudas a cargar a este pequeño bribón — le entrego delicadamente al bebe en los brazos sorprendidos de su hijo mayor, con una gran sonrisa.

El pequeño se aferró con fuerza a su dedo mostrando una gran sonrisa, que era obvio heredara de su padre, el pelo color vainilla, casi blanco, pero con unas tímidas pecas, lo hacían extrañamente una versión en miniatura de su progenitor — ahora campeón — repuso acariciando la cabeza de su hijo mayor — que me dices si cuidas un rato a tu hermano, mientras yo me encargo de tranquilizar al gallinero — su padre se encamino hacia la salida — confió en ti para cuidarlo — remarco con una sonrisa — dado que desde ahora eres el hermano mayor —.


	9. Lacy

Lynn dejo salir el aire que aprisionaba dentro de sus pulmones mientras abría dificultosa y lentamente la puerta de la habitación de su hija.

Se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, los sollozos ahogados y la barricada de muebles y ropa contra la puerta no eran una buena señal.

Bufo al lograr entrar a duras penas en la habitación, volviendo a dejar salir algo mas de aire de sus pulmones, debido al sobre esfuerzo, mínimo lo mas fácil estaba hecho.

Lacy se giro bruscamente, en dirección de la puerta, al momento de arrogarle violentamente lo que sostenía entre sus manos a su progenitora.

\- Falle – grito a continuación su hija enojada, con el rostro lleno de lagrimas y un poca de mucosidad colgando se su barbilla.

Lynn recogió la medalla plateada que indicaba al ganador del segundo lugar del campeonato del condado, deposito la medalla sobre la mesita de noche de su hija, antes de sentarse nerviosamente en la cama de su pequeña – el segundo lugar no esta tan mal – se sintió tonta después de dejar salir esas palabras de su boca.

La mirada de odio que su primogénita le dirigía en esos momentos era suficiente para saber que estaba fallando en tocar el tema – para ser tus primeros juegos no esta tan mal– intento corregir en el momento.

El segundo lugar solo significa ser el primer lugar de los perdedores – esa frase le sonaba tanto a dejavu, trayéndole un olvidado recuerdo de ella mas joven y violenta, pero sobre todo de ese chico maravilloso de cabellera blanca, que nunca la había dejado sola.

Ganar no lo es todo -intento continuar, antes de darse cuenta que se escuchaba demasiado falso viniendo de su persona.

Tu lo ganaste a mi edad -reto su retoño – incluso un año mas joven que yo lograste terminar en primer lugar-.

Durante unos segundos ninguna dijo nada, por un lado su pequeña enterrada en ese hoyo de auto recriminación en el que se refugiaba, por el otro lado Lynn no encontraba la manera de explicarle que esos habían sido otros tiempos, otra vida, demasiado alejada a la actualidad.

Ahora su hija enfrentaba retos mas grandes que los de antaño ella enfrentara, el condado antes abrumadoramente caucásico, estaba convirtiéndose mayoritariamente en una mescla de habitantes mas pluricultural era comprensible que la competencia se fuera mas reñida, ahora que en sus días de campeona juvenil.

Si ella se coronaba en sus días en una competencia contra otras diecinueve chicas, su hija tenia que vencer al doble de concursantes.

Sonrió mientras tomaba la medalla de plata de nuevo entre sus manos, para ser su primer competencia a nivel condal, un segundo lugar no estaba mal, en especial si tenia en cuenta su octavo lugar cuando ella debuto algunos años atrás en la misma competencia, pero esa historia la dejaría para otra ocasión.

Abrazo a su hija contra su pecho, esperando ser mejor con el consuelo físico que con el verbal – el próximo año arrasaras – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios – traerás tantas medallas a casa – continuo – que volveremos loco a tu padre de tantas preseas que el tendrá que organizar – continuo abrazando a su pequeña, mientras le hablaba de todo el tiempo que pasarían juntas entrenando, finalizando con ambas riendo, antes de que Lynn limpiara amorosamente el rostro de su pequeña de cualquier rastro de lagrimas o mucosidad.

La puerta se abrió una hora mas tarde, dejando pasar al padre y esposo preocupado de la casa, el cual observaba la escena expectante, descubriendo a sus dos chicas favoritas dormidas profundamente en la cama, roncando casi en perfecta sincronización.

Lincoln sonrió mientras apagaba la luz de la habitación y cerraba la puerta de la misma, ya mañana su esposa le contaria los pormenores del asunto a un que conociendo a ambas mucho tenia que ver con esa medalla de plata que había visto colocada en la mesita de noche de su retoño, después de todo la manzana no caí demasiado lejos del árbol ¿o no?.


	10. Lulu

Lulú abrió lentamente sus ojos al sentir que alguien la levantaba de su cuna, sonrió alegremente al darse cuenta que la persona que en esos momentos la su tenia contra su pecho, era su padre en realidad.

Una cálida sonrisa ilumino el rostro de su progenitor, al momento de empezar a tararear una pequeña canción de cuna.

Arrullando de nuevo a la bebe, la cual podía sentir el confortable calor que emanaba del pecho de su padre, mientras los latidos de su corazón se sincronizaban con los de su figura paterna.

Quizás tan solo fuera una bebe, pero era mas consiente de su entorno de lo que mucha gente podría si quiera imaginar, teniendo en cuenta su corta edad.

La pequeña balbuceo, pequeños sonidos sin sentido, arrancando una nueva sonrisa de su padre, el cual continuo arrullándola, por que en ese momento de esa gigantesca casa llena de mujeres locas e histéricas, al menos por unos cuantos minutos podía encontrar la paz.


	11. Boys

Lincoln sonrió paternalmente, al observar a su hijo mayor arrugar bruscamente la nariz, ante el oloroso desafío presentado frente a sus ojos, era mas que obvio que en esos momentos Lemy sintiera todas las ganas del mundo para vomitar.

A un recordaba con un mezcla de cariño y nostalgia, sus primeros pasos como padre soltero, esas interminables noches en vela gracias al pequeño que no quería dormir, los trabajos mal pagado y de horarios atroces, el problema de anemia que desarrollara por su pésima alimentación ect; todo eso había quedado en segundo plano con el tiempo, ahora solamente podía recordar la primera palabra de Lemy, o cuando dio sus primeros pasos, el primer día de escuela del chico y bueno ahora el primer cambio de pañal, en el cual lo apoyaría obligatoriamente.

Tomo delicadamente la cintura de Logan levantándolo, solamente lo estrictamente necesario para retirar el pañal usado, ante los balbuceos del pequeño.

\- Pásame las toallitas húmedas campeón – pidió mientras mantenía el cuerpo del pequeño un poco suspendido – Lemy las toallitas – pidió volteando a ver a su hijo, el cual no tenia muy buen aspecto, nego suavemente antes de estirarse un poco, y así poder tomar las toallitas húmedas mas fácilmente, para enseguida limpiar al pequeño delicada y afanosamente, para a continuación desechar todo lo destinado a la basura en el bote colocado a un lado del cambiador para dicho propósito.

Como un maestro prosiguió aplicando un poco de talco, para a continuación poner el nuevo pañal en su lugar, asegurándose de colocarlo de una forma que estuviera bien sujeto pero que no lastimara o irritara la piel de su pequeño.

Un minuto después tomo a Logan entre sus brazos, para darle una suave palmadita a su hijo mayor a continuacion – lo hicisteis bien campeón – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios al ver la pequeña arcada que su hijo había logrado contener en su garganta.

Eso era sin duda algo increíble, la verdad, teniendo en cuenta que cuando la madre de Lemy los abandono, el primer pañal que cambio termino acompañado de una playera vomitada en el sesto de la basura junto a su masculinidad al tener que pedirle ayuda a sus amigas para aprender a cuidar a su hijo.

Sonrió de nuevo, pensando que quien iba a decir que otra vez tendría que pasar por lo mismo, nuevamente salvo por una pequeña diferencia.

Una diferencia de diez años a la cual le daba a cargar a su hermanito en esos momentos, quizás Lemy no fuera de mucha ayuda al final, pero el ver a sus hijos convivir, eras mas que obvio que no importaba toda las adversidades que pudiera presentarle la vida, el siempre lucharía hasta al final por verlos sonreír.


	12. Loan

Loan miro nerviosa su microfono, deseando no equivocarse de nuevo en la grabación, agradeciendo internamente a su padre, haberse interpuesto entre ella y el gigantesco regaño que su madre le estaba dirigiendo, a un poda recordar las palabras que su progenitora usara en esa funesta charla de la mañana.

Flash back.

Lori podía ser una esposa y madre dedicada, pero en ocasiones demostraba ese carácter dominante y déspota que formara en su juventud, intentando imponerse sobre los demás, usando su fuerte temperamento.

— — Creo que seria mejor que apagaras esa estúpida consola y hicieras algo con tu vida — recalco su madre, mientras entraba en su habitación, asustándola en el proceso lo que ocasiono que su control saliera volando sobre la cama y su personaje asesinado debido a la interrupción.

Generalmente Loan acataría la orden inmediatamente, y su madre dejaría el castigo en algo como acompañarla a su caminata vespertina o cocinar la cena, pero este día no iba hacer algo parecido.

Le había costado en verdad acumular los materiales para crear su nueva armadura, y planeaba pasar horas moldeándola para así tener una idea de como hacerlo, para después hacer un tutorial, para su canal de gameplay.

Fin del flash back.

Fue bastante evidente que su madre no esperaba ese lenguaje, y si no viera sido por la entrada oportuna de su padre, vieran terminado en los golpes.

Respiro profundamente al instante que prendió el micrófono obligándose a dejar de pensar en ello, quizás anteriormente sus problemas mentales le causaban demasiado problemas, pero delante del micrófono podía ser alguien seguro confiable e incluso mordazmente sarcástica.

— — Hola gente como están — empezó su trasmisión, viendo los numero subir lentamente — el día de hoy continuaremos nuestra aventura — una pequeña sonrisa surco sus labios, mientras continuaba con su directo.

Quizás no era lo que su madre hubiera querido, pero ella estaba haciendo algo con su vida, intento continuar su grabación, antes de escuchar un fuerte gemido ahogado, y algo golpeando la pared de su armario — creo que tenemos problemas de audio — intento decir mientras muteaba el sonido, no es que nunca escuchara a sus padres tener relaciones, pero era evidente que su papi estaba sacándole provecho a su pelea con mama.

De un ágil, salto se levanto para cerrar la puerta del armario, sintiéndose algo abochornada al escuchar esos gemidos ahogados, se mordió el labio y regreso a su computadora — lamento la interrupción — dijo mientras se acomodaba — solamente eran unos perros cojiendose cariño si ustedes me entienden — puntualizo, mientras el chat se inundaba de comentarios subidos de tono, y ella empezaba a jugar sin prestarle mas atención a ese ruido sexoso, que deseaba desde su interior, no conllevara a que su pequeña familia creciera en lo absoluto.

Una casa con tres Loud ya era suficiente por ahora.


	13. Chapter 13

Lincoln tomo un poco de crema de afeitar, para untarse suavemente su barbilla, mientras revisaba sutilmente que sus dos hijos estuvieran observando todo el proceso con atención.

Lyle parecía bastante atento al tema, en cuanto a Lemy, a pesar de ese rostro de indiferencia que se cargaba desde hace meses, era obvio que no perdí ningún detalle de la explicación.

Tal vez fueran algo jóvenes para tener si quiera algo de pelo en su rostro, pero sus hijos estaban creciendo demasiado pronto, y el en ocasiones sentía un ligero rezago en su convivencia masculina, a un que el trabajo de mantener funcional una familia tan numerosa en ocasiones lo dejaba hecho polvo.

— — Una vez que terminan de aplicar la espuma — continuo con su explicación — se cercioran de limpiar la rasuradora de cualquier vellosidad que haya quedado de algún uso previo — enjugado brevemente con algo de agua las hojas de afeitar — explico mientras terminaba — y ahora empezaremos con un movimiento suave y flexible siguiendo la línea natural de nuestro vello facial — en realidad era más una muestra de cómo afeitarse que una afeitada en sí mismo, raramente dejaba que le saliera barba, no desde que todas sus "hermanas" votaran con que se afeitara semanalmente, dejándolo solo con un ligero rastro de vellosidad — recuerden seguir enjuagando las cuchillas — continuo explicando, se agacho un poco para que los dos chicos pudiera observar mejor — y con eso terminamos — dijo mientras terminaba con la última pasada.

Limpio su rastrillo, para a continuación enjuagar levemente su rostro con un poco de agua fría, para finalizar untándose un poco de crema hidratante — y así es como un hombre se rasura ¿alguna duda? — sonrió al ver como sus chicos empezaban a bombardearlo con todo tipo de cuestionamiento y preguntar relacionadas con el tema, rieron bastante cuando les permitió usar un poco de crema de afeitar y mirarse en el espejo, riendo con ellos ante sus barbas de espuma, y admirándose que aun que diminutos ambos pre adolecentes mostraban ya una pequeña y casi imperceptible vellosidad capilar — Que les parece si vamos a comer pizza solo nosotros tres — comento sonriendo — será una noche de hombres — los gritos de alegría que salieron del baño obviamente atrajeron bastante curiosidad y a un que parecía que su noche de hombres terminaría naufragando por la insistencia de algunas de sus hijas de acompañarlos, todo salió bien al final.

Observo a sus hijos divirtiéndose, mientras recordaba sus salidas nocturna en compañía de sus amigos, levantándose para unirse a la diversión, después de todo esa noche a un estaba por empezar, y que mejor forma de bajar la pizza que jugando en esa vieja Pump It Up, les demostraría que su viejo a un sabia como bailar, antes de ir al cine a ver la invasión de las criaturas espaciales kung-fu tres.

Después de todo era una noche de chicos que nunca podrían olvidar.


	14. Princesitas

Masajeo el puente de su nariz, con algo de irritación, al revisar de nuevo las notas que las maestras de sus "princesas" enviaran a sus padres, debido a su comportamiento.

releyendo las tres notas,pudiendo sentir como el enojo crecía de nueva cuenta en su interior.

 _Primera Nota._

 _Estimado Tutor, por medio del presente citatorio le informamos que deberá presentarse en la oficina del director a primera hora el día lunes de la siguiente semana, dado que encontramos a su hija Lupa fumando detrás del gimnasio._

Arrugo la nota, mientras la ponía sobre la mesa, antes de tomar la siguiente.

 _Segunda nota._

 _Señor Loud, le informamos que debe presentarse en la oficina del contable escolar para saldar la deuda que su hija Lacy Loud creo al romper los ventanas del edificio de usos múltiples._

Era idea suya o pudo sentir su dinero desvaneciéndose muy lentamente de su cuenta de ahorros, tomo la siguiente.

 _Tercera Nota._

 _Junta urgente en la oficina del super intendente del distrito escolar, referente al comportamiento anti social y inestable de su hija Liby Loud presentado el primero de abril en el cual causo los siguientes destrozos y daños a las instalaciones enumerados a continuación._

Ni se molesto en leer el listado de las acusaciones, siendo bastante consiente de lo que su hija era capas de hacer, después de todo una manzana no caí demasiado lejos del árbol.

Tomo el teléfono intentando comunicarse con sus hermanas, las cuales al parecer no estaban de humor o si quiera interesadas en tomarle la llamada.

Cosa bastante usual últimamente, dado que todas parecían haber descubierto a otro hombre maravilloso, para iniciar una nueva vida, quedándose el como único encargado de encarrilar a su progenie, de la mejor manera que el pudiera encontrar.

Dejo el teléfono treinta minutos después, cansado de esperar y sintiéndose un imbécil al pensar que al menos Lucy le devolviera la llamada, a un que conociendo a la reina del ocultismo, simplemente se esfumaría algunas semanas.

Un bufido de fastidio fue el único signo de enfado que se permitió externar, maldiciéndose en silencio no haber usado protección durante todo el tiempo que disfruto del fruto prohibido, meditando seriamente en pelear la custodia total, si sus " **parejas** " no iban a involucrarse en la educación de su progenia, por que compartirla.

Se paro segundos después sonriendo, después de todo para todas las situaciones siempre tenia un plan.


	15. Loan 1

No era demasiado buena interactuando con las personas, según su " **madre** " todo estaba en su imaginación, pero ese síndrome de ansiedad social, le dificultaban la vida, salvo cuando estaba frente a una computadora, y pese a ello, estar en compañía de su padre era lo más gratificante en su vida.

Pero ni en su loca imaginación, se visualizaba sentada en un restaurante, guardando silencio mientras su padre charlaba amistosamente con hombres completamente extraños para ella.

— — ¿Entonces qué te parece la idea? — cuestiono el hombre vestido de chaqueta de cuero, ante la indiferencia de su padre — o vamos Loud el proyecto no es tan malo ¿verdad? — pregunto algo fastidiado.

La única chica de la mesa, miro hacia abajo, dado su ansiedad la mayor parte de la conversación le era extraña a decir verdad, su única salida era intentar pasar lo más desapercibida posible, o al menos ese era su plan, antes de que su padre le abrazara, causándole un pequeño susto en el proceso — ¿qué opinas tu hija? — la cuestiono, atrayendo las miradas sobre ella, ocasionándole que se hiper ventilara un poco — vez Clarence ni ella le ve futuro al proyecto — reto a su amigo, ocasionando la risa del tercer hombre en la mesa.

El jugo que su padre le puso enfrente, minutos después, le ayudo a calmar un poco los ánimos — ¿entonces qué opinas? — la volvió a cuestionar su progenitor con una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad — o necesitas que te vuelva a explicar el disparatado plan del enano de enfrente — la bulla gratis al castaño sentado frente a ellos, no paso desapercibida, debido al bufido de fastidio del hombre de la chaqueta de cuero.

— — Veras Clarence quiere que Cooper lo ayude a diseñar y producir un videojuego basado en deportes extremos — empezó a explicar su padre, antes de que lo interrumpiera, a un que la pequeña explicación había picado su curiosidad.

Un juego de deportes extremos, pensó, intentando recordar, alguna entrega reciente sobre la temática, a un que a su mente solo le venía Tundra Helida X, sobre deportes extremos invernales de hace tres años, así que el mercado enfocado a ese tipo de juego estaba poco explotado e incluso desde cierta perspectiva moribundo — ¿Qué deportes incluiría? — pregunto sin darse cuenta, agarrando a sus mayores, algo desubicados en el momento, o al menos a todos menos su padre que sonreía sutilmente.

Una hora después.

El grito de fanática, al ver el área de trabajo de uno de sus diseñadores favoritos, casi destruye los tímpanos de su padre, a un que era obvio que eso no le restaría ninguna ilusión de poder analizar curiosear y tocar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, preguntando como apasionada, cualquier duda, la cual era contestada cortésmente por Cooper Burtonburger mejor conocido por sus amigos y fanáticos del desarrollo de niveles de videojuegos legendarios como " _Coop_ ".

Tomo una foto a la mesa de trabajo, donde se desarrollaron alguna de las armas más alucinantes de Fornatix Quince, aniquilación total, o el diseño de la orden de Oher, los destazadores de cráneos, sintió su corazón pararse cuando pudo tener entre sus dedos, la miniatura del lord Comandante del juego que la había capturado desde el comienzo de su vida gamer, Osecino Infernal.

— — Veo que conoces a Viktori — dijo Coop con una pequeña risa de complicidad — y eso me alegra, ya poca gente recuerda al Lord Comandante — continuo con algo de tristeza.

Loan casi dejo caer la miniatura, intentando tomar de nueva cuenta su celular, y abrí casi desesperadamente su grupo en Facebook, dedicado a la temática — relájate — comentos su padre intentando que a su pequeña no le diera un ataque cardiaco, ocasionando la risa de los presentes y la pena de su pequeña.

Y si el grito de fanática de hace una hora casi le rompe la garganta, reconocer al tercer hombre en la habitación casi la manda al suelo debido al susto.

Clarence " _kick_ " Buttowski, Tetracampeon de los deportes extremos, estrella de cine de acción, con la saga de Cinco X extrem, y una curiosa adaptación de un agente de contra inteligencia durante la guerra de corea, no se lavaría las manos nunca, no todos los días conoces a una de las leyendas de los deportes extremos, además de tocar la mano que según contaba la leyenda se había roto catorce veces, y salvo una pequeña cicatriz era bastante normal.

Poco tiempo y una pizza después.

No conocía esa parte de la vida de su padre, el cual en esos momentos estaba en un estira y afloja respecto a financiar o no el proyecto, y aun que le sonara tonto, era obvio que no era el primer negocio que tenía ellos tres juntos.

— — Veintidós por ciento es mi oferta final — repuso el mayor de los Loud.

— — Veintisiete de la inversión capital — reclamaron los otros dos —y aceptamos que tengas dos por ciento de las regalías en ventas — contrataco el castaño para finalizar.

Para alguien que no tenía experiencia en el mundo económico, sonaba a una buena oferta, para Loan solo sonaba a ruido estático, dado que su atención se desvió de nuevo a la inmensa colección de videojuegos clásicos que el dueño de la casa tenía en su acervo.

Estaba por tomar un clásico extremadamente rara de la Super Nes edición dorada, cuando su padre la llamo — de acuerdo veinticuatro por ciento — puntualizo — a cambio del dos punto seis por ciento de las regalías, mas tres años de pases de cortesía a los estudios universal en Orlando y que ella colabore en el diseño del videojuego — su corazón definitivamente iba a dejar de latir.

Trabajar al lado de uno de sus ídolos, el mundo podía ser más bello — está bien pero usara sus canales digitales para promocionar la mercancía, mi nueva película y general una campaña de donativos para lanzar la convocatoria de contratación — fueron los términos de contra oferta de parte de sus amigos.

Un apretón de manos a tres bandas cerró el trato, haciéndola sentir algo excluida antes de que su padre la jalara al centro entregándole su teléfono — ahora has tu magia — repuso con una sonrisa.

Coop le paso una soda, mientras miraban como Kick seguía contestando a la entrevista online, mientras Loan lo inundaba con un sin número de preguntas de la fanaticada que se había reunido digitalmente ante ese echo — es buena — repuso su amigo tomando su bebida — mira que aguantar a ese ególatra más de dos minutos — la risas no se hizo esperar.

— — Pero a un puede ser mejor — continuo el padre de la chica sonriendo con orgullo — y no dudes en regañarla si no da el cien por ciento — su amigo termino su soda antes de responder, camino para dejar la lata vacía en el cesto de basura y después pasarle un cartucho de la super nes — claro que puede ser mejor — el mensaje oculto era más que obvio, poca gente fuera de Japón conocía ese juego clásico y raro — pero descuida si tiene el carácter de tu hermana y algo de tu maldita insistencia en pocos años tendremos que decirle jefa — ambos hombres rieron ante la ocurrencia, pero era obvio que pronto se demostraría si Loan Loud estaba a la altura de las expectativas, y se terminaba transformando en otra Ayumi Hitorakawa, creadora de uno de los juegos más difíciles y complicados de obtener en la actualidad

Goth Wakiba.

Solo el tiempo diría si la cachorra Loud estaría a la altura del desafío.


	16. babys

_Lincoln tomo los cubos de madera, y su viejo conejo de peluche, bun bun había visto mejores tiempos, pero era algo de lo que no podría deshacerse en su vida._

 _Se arrodillo junto al bebe que miraba todo expectante, antes de que el pusiera los juguetes frente a ella — ¿quieres jugar Lemy? — susurro gentilmente, arrancando una leve risita de su hijo, el cual intento ponerse de pie, ante el asombro de su padre._

— — Papa — escucho decir en la distancia — papa — algo empezaba a moverlo — con un demonio, viejo levántate — el golpe seco en su hombro, lo despertó momentáneamente, a un que a un recordando fragmentos de su sueño, al observar a su muchacho ya crecido, quien diría que ya habían pasado casi catorce años desde que jugaran con bloques de madera y su viejo conejo de peluche.

— — ¿Qué sucede campeón? — pregunto mientras se estiraba un poco.

El chico soltó un bufido que podría significar muchas cosas, pero lo conocía tan bien, que supo leer en el rostro de su vástago la vergüenza y el orgullo entre mezclados ante ese apodo cariño.

— — Mira — puntualizo su hijo mayo, mientras señalaba al más pequeña de la casa loud intentando ponerse de pie.

No pudo evitar soltar un grito de alegría, abrazando a un avergonzado chico en el proceso — suéltame — suplico lemy nerviosamente, antes de que su hermano soltara una risita, sosteniendo su celular.

— — ¿Lo estas grabando verdad? — pregunto su padre, obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de Lyle, lo que agrando su sonrisa, al maravillarse de nueva cuenta con el simple acto de un bebe lográndose poner de pie, no importaba cuantas veces lo viera, para él era como si fuera su primera vez.


	17. mothers' days

Lincoln tomo el regalo de su único hijo varón, analizándolo detenidamente — definitivamente tienes mis genes — sentencio con una sonrisa, la taza de cerámica, era tan fea como la que él le hacía a su madre en clase de artesanía, a un que conociendo a su hermana, no duraría demasiado antes de romperse por "error" en alguno de sus solos de guitarra de aire.

Lemy inflamo los cachetes enojado, ante ese comentario — pues ya verás que a mama le encantara — siseo, antes de que su padre le volviera a quitar la taza — devuélvelo anciano — bufo intentando quitársela de las manos sin mucho éxito, diablos odiaba ser tan bajito.

Su padre dejo la taza sobre la mesa, antes de tomar al chico del hombro — mira campeón necesitare tu ayuda — explico en voz baja — y si me apoyas en esto — enfatizo con una sonrisa — esto podría ser tuyo — saco tres boletos para el concierto de Four Team Galaxy, la banda de rock que estaba destrozando todas las listas de popularidad, y en los últimos meses sonaba a casi todas horas, debido a su madre, que no dejaba de escuchar disfrutar y criticar a partes iguales la tonada de las canciones.

Lemy valoro sus opciones, o quedaba como un tonto otra vez, dado que Lyra siempre le daba algo mejor a su madre, o destrozaba a su hermana en esa competencia con el regalo de la década, solo había un pequeño detalle, en todo eso, que le iba a pedir su viejo a cambio.

Media hora después.

Esa parte de la casa le traía escalofríos al adolecente, en especial dado el hecho que pocas veces atravesara las puertas blindadas y bajado los tres pisos que separaban el laboratorio de mama Lisa del resto del complejo habitacional.

Y cargando la charola con la comida casera que su padre y el preparan, era obvio porque necesitaba su ayuda, considerando que su viejo, cargaba con Lulú en una mano y con la otra traía una rosa roja, despues de todo el resto de sus hermanas estarían agazajando o pasando el dia con su madre correspondiente.

Solo esperaba que su madre no lo echara de menos, pero conociendo a ambas, estarían en ese momento fraternal, donde lyra y su madre empezarían su discusión anual sobre si la música clásica o el rock & roll era mejor.

Sonrió levemente, al menos ayudar a su viejo era mejor que ser ignorado durante la celebración.

La última puerta se abrió dejando ver por fin el laboratorio, con todas esas extrañas máquinas y el gigantesco estanque de cristal en el centro, que parecía contener algo parecido a un embrión de algún tipo de animal en gestación.

— — Lisa — replico su padre — Lisa alguien te está buscando — continuo cargando a la pequeña — no te separes de mi Lemy — ordeno esperando a su hijo — y hagas lo que hagas, no preguntes sobre el Acrocanthosaurus — los ojos del adolecente se abrieron a un más, al darse cuenta que esa cosa era un dinosaurio o al menos un dinosaurio en gestación.

— — ¿Quién me interrumpe? — bufo la científica, saliendo debajo de una maquina en reparación toda cubierta de aceite y mugre — que no vez que este estúpido cohete no queda — recrimino molesta — si no logro repararlo el satélite no estará a tiempo — continuo antes de que su pareja la interrumpiera, poniendo a la bebe en sus brazos.

Pocas veces Lemy había observado a mama Lisa tan callada, sin saber qué hacer, pero las lágrimas no se las esperaba.

— —Feliz día de las Madres Liz — susurro su padre dándole la rosa — esta pequeña quería ver a su mama — el chico intento hacerse el duro, pero no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas, era demasiado emotivo el momento y de cierta manera él se sentía como un extra en la situación.

Dejo la bandeja sobre una de las mesas, y salió detrás de su padre sin decir nada, dejando atrás ese lugar, lleno de cosas extrañas y fascinantes.

— — Volveré en unas horas — dijo su padre después de unos minutos de silencio — no es bueno dejarla sin supervisión, tu hermanita es demasiado joven para viajar fuera de la troposfera — el adolecente espero una risa o algo, pero la seriedad de su padre le incomodo un poco — pero bueno es hora de que tú también le des un regalo espectacular a tu madre — dijo entregándole las entradas — más noche ya les daré yo su regalo – la cara de asco que su hijo puso le hizo reír, en verdad sería un día de las madres tranquilos en la casa Loud.


	18. Chapter 18

Loan intento por octava vez configurar su micrófono, sin lograr algún cambio, dejo el aparato sobre su escritorio, sintiéndose sumamente frustrada, llevaba dos meses sufriendo esa clase de inconvenientes, primero su grabadora se había quemado, tres de los guardados de sus partidas más populares habían sufrido algún daño en el auto guardado, ocasionando que tuviera que cancelarlas, y con ello empezaran las quejas en sus canales y redes sociales, y ahora el micrófono se unía a la lista.

Podía usar su diadema gamer, pero ese micrófono tenia también problemas y una mala calidad de salida de audio, y posponer el directo no era una opción viable, dado que era el tan esperado directo de ocho horas con suscriptores de pago, en el cual la verían jugar la versión original de Castlevania para la famicom en streaming.

Al menos la clásica consola, le hacía salido practicamente gratis, dado que pertenecía a la colección de su padre, y.

Paro un minuto su tren de pensamientos, sonriendo al instante, porque no lo había reparado antes en ese punto; su padre era un gamer a un más viciado que ella en muchos aspectos, pero el trabajo y mantener a la familia feliz y sana, le impedían disfrutar su pasatiempo al máximo.

Se paró de un salto, ante de salir de su habitación y correr hacia el tercer piso, saludando en el camino a Lupa, Liby y Lacy, que arrastraban a un maniatado Lemy, hacia las escaleras, el cual intentaba liberarse a toda costa.

Toco algo nerviosa la puerta, pensando si entrar o no entrar en la oficina de su padre, donde estaba el objeto que necesitaba, la diadema pro gamer de su padre, la cual si mal no recordaba era sumamente parecida, a la que usaban algunos de los profesionales más destacados en los esports del momento.

Estaba a punto de volver a tocar, cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a mama Luna usando solamente botas de cuero — ¿Si? — pregunto sosteniendo una fusta en su mano, sonriendo un poco sádico.

La menor se sonrojo, al instante bajando la mirada, sin saber que decir a continuación — ¿Quién es? — pregunto su padre desde adentro de la habitación, sumándole un poco más de incomodidad si se podía a la situación.

— — Loan — respondió Mama Luna quitándose de la puerta, dando paso a su padre que mínimo a un traía los pantalones puestos.

Como pudo intento darse a entender, pero el bochorno y el que su madre también saliera a ver que quería usando solo botas de cuero, no ayudaban en lo absoluto, obteniendo finalmente la diadema, y otro trauma de por vida, gracias a ello.

Regreso a su cuarto, abochornada, sin podar evitar pensar en esa escena, mordiéndose el labio inferior, recordando el bulto en la entre pierna de su padre, antes de tener que hacerse a un lado, debido a que lemy pasaba corriendo solo en calzoncillos, perseguido por las chicas, que traían cargando una soga.

Negó lentamente mientras se encerraba en su habitación, ese sería problema de su padre más tarde, en lo que a ella le concernía en ese momento, era tomar su consolador y darse un buen desahogo antes de empezar su maratón, después de todo iba a ser una muy larga noche.


	19. Chapter 19

Esa cosa le pisaba los talones, al instante de que giro violentamente a la izquierda del pasillo, sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado, al caer de rodillas, debido al gigantesco esfuerzo físico, que le sobre exigía a su desentrenado cuerpo.

Bufo como un animal, mientras intentaba esconderse detrás de algunas cajas, sollozando, al pensar que su maravilloso fin de semana solo en casa, se transformó en un instante en una terrible pesadilla.

El rugido hizo temblar las cajas como a su pobre y miedosa alma, antes de que esa cosa pasara a escasos centímetros de su escondite.

Mitad monstruo, mitad cocodrilo, de poco más de dos metros de altura, dientes afilados, con garras en las manos, color negro con algunos puntos amarillos y negros, con ojos que parecían mirar en lo profundo de sus miedos.

Salto al instante que esa cosa atacara su escondite, corriendo con las últimas fuerzas, en pos de alguna salida, que lo alejara de esa bestia.

Minutos después.

Grito con todas sus fuerzas, al instante que algo lo agarrara del cuello de su playera, luchando contra esa cosa, como sus últimas fuerzas.

— — Lemy soy yo — gruño su padre, antes de abrazarlo — ya todo estará bien campeón — susurro su progenitor, antes de que esa cosa saliera de las sombras rugiendo en señal de desafío.

El chico cerro los ojos temiendo lo peor, antes de escuchar un nuevo ruido que lo obligo abrirlos — le dije a Lisa que no quería más experimentos con dinosaurios — replico su padre, descargando otra andanada con su escopeta recortada.

Logrando que la bestia cayera después de que prácticamente le abriera el estómago a escopetazos — pero alguna vez me escuchan mis hermanas — escupió, limpiándose algo de sangre de su rostro — me alegro que este fuera pequeño — se acercó a la criatura sin prestarle atención a su hijo, el cual intentaba controlar sus emociones — bueno al menos sacare algo para el recuerdo — puntualizo tomando unas pinzas de uno de sus bolsillos, para intentar arrancarle algún diente a la criatura.

Eso era lo último que recordaba Lemy Loud, porque después de escucha eso, simplemente se desmayó, deseando internamente que todo eso fuera un maldito sueño.

Notas del autor: El dinosaurio que elimina Lincoln es un espécimen joven de Baryonyx walkeri, y su Escopeta es una Remington 1100 TAC 4 con la culeta recortada de calibre 16.

Al parecer Lisa sigue intentando clonar o investigar dinosaurios, lo cual genera un gigantesco estrés en su pareja, y preocupación entre sus hermanas, por la seguridad de sus pequeñas.

Además me gustaría aprovechar este pequeño apartado, para agradecer a los siguientes lectores que a un siguen comentando mis locuras.

J0nas Nagera

Dark-Mask-Uzumaki

viruz pirat

De nuevo gracias a todos y en especialmente a los antes mencionados, sin más me despido, comentándoles que esperen pronto un nuevo proyecto, enfocado en el chico loud, pero desde diferentes ángulos, un poco perturbadores, nos leemos y que la fuerza los acompañe.


	20. Lupa x Lulu

Lupa sonrió, mientras acunaba a la pequeña entre sus brazos, era adorable, cuando no intentaba quemarla con sus rayos oculares, o se ocultaba usando su mimetización a la hora de intentar bañarla.

Se sentó con suavidad en el sillón, mirando de reojo la hora, agradeciendo internamente que su padre estuviera pronto a regresar de la tienda, donde había corrido en compañía de su hijo varón, en búsqueda de lo último que necesitaba para la cena.

— — No eres tan aterradora — susurro más para así, que para la pequeña que dormía entre sus brazos, volviendo a sonreír, después de todo, incluso las acolitas de la oscuridad, podían ser un poco sentimentales en ocasiones, acaricio suavemente la cabecita de hermanita, la cual balbuceo entre sueños, ocasionando que la gótica sonriera ante ese pequeño detalle — solo esperemos un poco más — dijo, mirando el reloj de nuevo, mientras comenzaba a tararear inconscientemente, la canción de cuna, que recordaba que su madre le cantaba en esas noches, donde la lluvia asustaban incluso a una princesita de la oscuridad.


End file.
